He Thought He Died Happy Too
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Sequel to I Thought I Died Happy where Deidara puts the Address Rule Book to good use and Sasori's stuck tagging along. "ITACHI! You'll pay, un!" "We'll just come over tomorrow after Deidara calms down..."


**A/N: Alright, alright. I decided to put a sequel up rather than a chapter and have it turn into a story that won't be finished ^v^**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers from before for suggesting a put up another part to my original story! I hope this isn't worse than the first one!**

Warning: Language...anything else you might find needs a warning :D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these precious characters...no matter what...*^***_

* * *

"Deidara…where are we going?"

The blonde evilly smirked as he dragged the redhead through the peaceful streets of the realm they were in. "You'll see, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

Earlier that morning, after waking up in a room he still had yet to get used to, he looked to the futon beside him and saw that it was empty. The messy sheets and primped pillow were still there- but the blonde supposed to be in it was not. Sasori had immediately forced himself out of his own futon that was pushed against Deidara's and searched the large apartment they shared for him.

Although each person admitted into the realm was given their own personal living quarters, Deidara had insisted on moving in so that he would not go mad and his danna could be there to knock sense into him if he ever decided to break the rules- which he contemplated every five minutes.

And all the apartments looked the same. The same ocean patterned walls, fluffy beige carpets, polished windows, oak cabinets and doors- the only difference in the way furniture could be arranged. And there was a large bookshelf filled with Rule Books. The Rule Books could be used for anything- as the two Akatsuki members learned. Cooking, shopping, or even visiting other realms connected to this one.

Sasori didn't bother looking at them and so he missed the fact that there was a gap in the A section on the bookshelf as he stalked past.

After three minutes had passed and Sasori found no trace of his younger partner, he sighed in aggravation and headed back for his room where he had planned on going back to sleep. Imagine his surprise and annoyance when he found Deidara sitting in the center of _his _futon, huffing and puffing as he turned the pages of the Addresses Rule Book.

Sasori tiredly blinked, sure the blonde hadn't been there before. "Deidara what-?"

Deidara jerked as if startled and then waved the redhead over urgently. "Morning danna."

Sasori crashed next to him, pushing the cross-legged blonde over so he would have room to go back to sleep. He buried his face back into his own pillow which wasn't as primped. "Where did you go?" he asked with his voice muffled. "I wasted seven minutes looking for you."

"Sorry, sorry," Deidara apologized with a small smile, sweat trailing down his cheek as he flipped another page of the ARB. "I had to get this from the bookshelf in the living room, un."

"Why…?"

Deidara glanced at his partner lying facedown with his body halfway underneath his. "Because I had to find someone, un. Did you know Sasori-no-danna that the Address Rule Book let's you find anyone who lives in the same sector as you?"

Sasori tried to block out the blonde's voice. "Your point?"

"My point is…" Deidara's visible eye flicked back to the page he was on, lighting up almost immediately. "We're going out today, yeah!"

"No."

"But we have to, un! I spent all morning looking for him in this stupid book!"

Sasori pulled his pillow on top his head to drown out Deidara's suddenly raised voice. "Did I tell you to?"

"No." Deidara clapped the book shut and threw the now lightweight object across the room filled with only a dresser, double-door closet, and window. "But come on, danna, un. This is important."

"I don't care," Sasori grouched.

Deidara pouted and tried to pull the pillow off his danna's head.

Sasori tightened his grasp on the pillow case.

Deidara tugged again.

"Come on, yeah!"

"Leave me alone, brat."

"Only if you come with me, un! You're not gonna get anymore sleep anyway! I'll just keep bugging you until you can't take it anymore," Deidara threatened with a grin.

Sasori sat up and smacked him across the face with the pillow. "I already can't take it! Fine!"

Deidara ripped the pillow from his face and threw it over his shoulder in jubilee. "Alright!"

* * *

Sasori cast a bored look around the center of town where Deidara had led him. It wasn't crowded, just like most of the places in the realm, and had several shops and small businesses running. The sky was still a hazy white. "Why are we here?" the redhead asked.

Deidara shushed him and looked around.

Sasori sighed and glared irritably at the brat. "If I find out you've disturbed me from my sleep over _nothing_ then-"

Then he caught sight of the man Deidara was looking for.

It was pretty obvious.

What other person in the realm had such long black hair or an Akatsuki cloak?

Deidara stiffened and then began to release large waves of excitement and anger at the same time. "There he is," he whispered in barely concealed anticipation. "I finally found him."

Walking past them with a bag of fresh groceries in his hand and Rule Book slung around his hip, was Itachi. He didn't seem to notice them and Sasori saw that it was because of the glaze beginning to form in the raven's dark eyes. That was right…wasn't Itachi going blind?

Sasori slowly shook his head as Deidara turned to watch Itachi's retreating form. "Deidara…"

"I have…found him, un…" Deidara murmured as if he was hunting a rare animal, fingers twitching.

Sasori placed a careful hand on his partner's arm. "Don't do anything rash-"

"ITAAACHIIIIII!"

Sasori slapped a hand to his face as Deidara broke out of his grasp and proceeded to jump onto said Uchiha's back.

Itachi snapped his head back to glare at what he presumed to be the bomber's face as his groceries went flying. "What do you think you're-?"

"I have a bone to pick with you, yeah!" Deidara jabbed a finger into his cheek, on arm latched around his neck in a death grip. "You will pay! YOU WILL PAY!"

Sasori apologetically looked at Itachi as he tried to pry the blonde off of him. "Deidara, get off of Ita-"

"I wasted all morning looking you up in those stupid Rule Books!" Deidara accusingly shouted. "Do you have any idea how much those pages weigh? Huh? _Huh _un?"

"Brat! Will you control yourself?" Sasori grunted as he pressed a foot onto Itachi's back in an attempt to get Deidara off, tugging on the blonde's arms.

"He must pay, un! Look at his face!" Deidara wildly indicated towards Itachi's head, accidentally smacking him in the ear with his arm.

"He's already half-blind, are you trying to make him deaf too?"

"Shut up danna, un! It was an accident!"

"Don't you dare take a tone up with me, understand _gaki_?"

Itachi closed his eyes in an attempt to control his anger and annoyance. But it didn't work- and he ended up flinging both the blonde and redhead onto the cobblestone road. The people around them paid them no mind, as if they were each stuck in a world of their own and these kind of things happened all the time. If they did, Itachi certainly hadn't noticed either.

Deidara glared as he stood to his feet, rubbing his aching backside. "That hurt, you bastard, un." He then turned and pulled his danna to his feet as well. "Are you okay, Sasori-no-danna?"

Sasori took his hand out of the blonde's grasp to pat his body in question. After a moment where both the raven and blonde stared at him, the puppet nodded and said, "I'm alright brat."

Then they both faced Itachi with mild stares.

Sasori brushed imaginary dust off his sleeve. "That hurt."

"My apologies."

"I'm fine now."

"Did you want something?"

"_I _didn't…"

Deidara jumped right in with, "First Sasuke yeah, and now you!"

Itachi sighed and placed a finger to his temple, one of his apples rolling in between them to fill the silence. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about Deidara. Next time just come to my apartment rather than knock my _food_ all over the streets."

Deidara had the decency to flush as he for once took note that the man's food really _was _all over the streets. Several kids had taken loose fruit and run off while an old street sweeper was already working on brushing the clearly edible food into a trash can at a nearby corner. Deidara blinked and took a closer look at the street sweeper. Was it just him…or was that the same EXACT old man who had been reading by the entrance doors? And who was trying to sell them cat food at the store on the corner the night before?

"Deidara?" Itachi asked.

Sasori gave his zoned out partner a nudge in the side.

Deidara jumped a little and then turned back to the matter at hand. "U-Un? What did you say?"

Itachi sighed again. "I told you to just come over to my apartment next time rather than-"

"Never, yeah! Never!" Deidara interrupted him. "I'll never go to your apartment!"

Itachi twitched and tried another approach in speaking to the blonde. "How are you liking it up here?" he asked.

Deidara's ears perked. "…What?"

Sasori's eyes slowly widened and he tried to catch Itachi's gaze.

"I mean," Itachi offered a smile and pointedly ignored the redhead boring a hole into his head. "Aren't you glad to be here away from the chaos down below?"

"Excuse me?" Deidara looked as if he had just been slapped.

Itachi kept the smile on, although now he was beginning to sweatdrop. He was oblivious to the redhead making obscene gestures for him to stop talking. "I meant- isn't it better up here?"

"…"

"…"

Sasori put a hand to his face.

"…"

Itachi's smile faltered. "Deidara-?"

"You think I _like_ this place?**!"** Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori rolled his eyes to the clouded skies. "Dear Kami…"

"I have no rights in this place. I'm stuck living in a community full of people who don't look at me and the same old man following me-"

"Now you've done it," Sasori grumbled to a baffled Uchiha. "He won't stop now."

"-danna posted a sign above my room telling me that I can't make explosions-"

Itachi raised a brow.

Sasori shrugged and started to walk up besides the ranting blonde who paid him no mind whatsoever. "It's to remind him."

"-everything looks the same! There's no creativeness except for the stupid glowing Rule Books that we have to follow-"

Itachi inwardly nodded in agreement. Although he wasn't complaining. He liked things like that were neat and organized. The blonde was no surprise. All one had to do was take one look into his room at the Akatsuki base. It was a wonder how he managed to even _enter_.

"-the rivers here have no clay at all yeah, and I _know _it's because the bastards running this place purposely took it all out so I couldn't have it-"

"What the-?" Sasori gave his brat a very strange look. "He's not even making sense anymore…"

"-And now un! Now I can't make my explosions! My creations of art! I can't watch my moment of beauty any longer, un, and-" Deidara took a huge gulp of air and pointed a slender finger at the taken aback raven. "It's all YOUR FAULT! You damn bastard, yeah!"

Sasori waved his hands at the blonde dismissively as if asking him to drop it already.

Deidara cast him a sour look but began to calm at the look in his danna's eyes.

A certain Uchiha missed this completely.

Itachi blinked at him. "How is any of this my fault?" he asked, immediately riling the blonde back up.

Deidara flared. "Because it's _your _brother who made me kill myself! It's _your _stupid eyes that piss me off so much. It's _your _fault that I'm stuck in such a quiet place with no explosions or fire, un!"

"That's called peace," Itachi muttered.

"What? What did you say yeah?_!"_

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I said that's called peace. Something I'm sure you'll never understand."

Deidara's eye burned with rage. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Sasori quickly grabbed a hold onto the charging blonde, holding him from behind. "Itachi," he said over his partner's loud declaration of death threats to the raven. "It was nice seeing you again but-" he glared at Deidara as the blonde tried to hit him, "-I think it'd be better if you went now."

"You'd better sleep with one eye open un! Or you'll regret it! UN!"

"Right…" Itachi started to back away.

"Actually," Sasori looked at him thoughtfully and tightened his hold on Deidara. "We'll just come over tomorrow when Deidara's calmed down a bit."

"WHAT? I REFUSE, YEAH! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Deidara, shut up," Sasori said while sternly looking him down. "What do you say, Itachi. Is that alright with you?"

Itachi only nodded, still backing away. He thought the two were crazy in Akatsuki…but they were even worse here! And... was Deidara growing _horns_?

"Let go of me danna! He must be punished!"

Itachi quickly walked (because he did not run in public unless it was a battle or urgent mission) as fast as he could from the middle of the street to the corner where the street sweeper was still sweeping the same area in an attempt to pick up a piece of paper firmly stuck to the ground. Itachi gave him an odd look and then ducked behind the corner into an alleyway which was neatly lined with shining trashcans and polished brick walls. Once he was sure no one was watching him from the curtain-drawn windows along the sides of the walls, he straightened himself up and took a deep breath.

_Then _he started to run.

Deidara's voice could still be heard a mile away.

"Punished! Punished I say!"

"Brat, get a hold of yourself before I slap you!"

* * *

Itachi dived through his apartment window which he had left open to allow the morning's gentle to come into. He crashed onto the beige carpeted floor and gracefully stood to his feet. Walking over to the small coffee table in the center of his living room, Itachi paused to stare at the wooden designs which decorated its frame so elegantly.

As his dark eyes stared at the thin and carefully crafted table that every other apartment in the realm had, his thoughts wandered to the blonde he could still hear going at it so clearly through his open window.

He thought he died happy too…but-

Dammit! Who the hell put him in the same sector as Deidara? Now the blonde could find him in the ARB whenever he pleased!

Another thought occurred to him.

Sasori was coming over the next day. With Deidara.

Itachi felt the nerve under his left eye abruptly twitch.

Before promptly breaking the coffee table into splinters.

He would have to explain the mess tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling this was bad...was it? *ducks under rock***

**I hope you enjoyed it just a little anyway! ^v^ **


End file.
